Your Guardian And Your Torturer
by HappyEndingsArentReal
Summary: Maka is an angel that has been assigned to guard Death the Kid. She had no problems with this until she found out that she also had to watch out for somebody else. That person was Soul Eater Evans. His mission is to torture the poor Kid. Will they fall in love during the process? But, will the gods and demons allow this?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm making a new story! I know what you're thinking, "ANOTHER ONE!? BUT SHE HASN'T FINISHED HER OTHER ONES!" I know, I know but I can't help it! I really wanted to write this story! Anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

**Maka's POV  
**

"Maka Albarn! Maka Albarn, please report to my office" Lord Death said over the intercom. I smiled at that and walked.

Today is the day. Today's the day where I get the person I watch over.

I was excited for this, because I've done 99 people for about...3 years.

If I did a good job on this person then I'll-lets just say, every angel wants it.

Anyways when I found his office, I knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in" Lord Death said.

I obeyed and went in, Lord Death was smiling widely after that.

"What's up Maka?! How you doing!?" He said excitedly. I smiled at him and bowed my head down.

"I've been doing good Lord Death, now" I started "Who am I guarding this time?" I said firmly.

Lord Death smiled and nodded his head,

"Well Maka, since you did a great job on your last person, I'm giving you the hardest person I can find! He's not going to be easy though." Lord Death, the death of the gods, explained.

I nodded my head again and smirked happily "I think I can take it on" I admitted while he sighed,

"Okay fine, his name is Death the Kid and he's one of the so-called bad boys at school, he's mean and a jerk to everybody but he has a certain crush. Anyways you must take care of him, see if he changes when you watch over him and what the heck! I'll even grant you to make one miracle" Lord Death said while my eyes went wide.

"Really?!" I said excitedly while Lord death gave a yes.

"If you do a excellent job on him, then you might be one of the gods this time"

After I heard that I literally was screaming for joy!

"Thank you sir! I'll do my best!" I said. I turned my back to go but Lord Death quickly blocked me "What is it sir?"

Lord Death looked at me sheepishly "There's something else I need to tell you" he said uncertain. I raised a brown and tilted my head, I was curious about this news,

"What?"

"There's somebody else on this job as well but this certain person isn't one of us" Lord Death started "He's a demon and he's been hired to torture and make the poor kid's life a living hell so you must watch out for him!"

I nodded "Thank you sir for the heads up but do you mind telling me who it is?" I started "It's not that important but I'd like to know who I'll be against"

Lord Death sighed "I can't keep it away from you forever..." he mumbled,

I looked at him confused-like "Sir, why do you keep getting worried about this demon? It's not like I haven't done it before" I said.

"Yes, I know Maka. But they weren't no other than Soul Eater Evans"

My eyes went wide after that "What?"

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

"Now Maka" Lord Death started "Are you sure you still want to do this mission?" he asked worriedly.

I gave him a small-smile and nodded "Just because Soul's the demon I'm taking on, it doesn't mean it'll affect anything" I stated.

Lord Death smiled then "I guess you're right, but remember Maka, do your best" he said cheerfully.

I smiled and giggled "Don't worry sir! I'll do everything I can!" I said while putting a fist up towards my face "I won't let him win"

Lord Death nodded "Tomorrow you will go to Kid's house and watch over him, here's his information" Then Lord Death went back to his desk and pulled out a file.

"Read over it today and then tomorrow you'll be all set" he said while giving my the file.

I nodded and smiled "No problem" I said. Then I turned my back and started walking towards the door.

"Remember Maka, you'll have no problem!" he yelled.

I smiled because of that though my heart was beating fast. My hands were trembling while holding the letter, my teeth were chattering a little and I felt my legs shaking.

But I managed to make it out of the door. Once I did I leaned on the door and slid down slowly. I put my head down and frowned sadly.

"Big problem"

* * *

After I was done complaining, sighing and even a bit crying on the door, I went back into my room.

I was slouching the whole way. Once I made it towards my room, I closed the door and went towards my bed. I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Why did I even accept this?!" I said sadly. Then I opened my eyes and sat up. "Might as well check out this kid's profile"

Then I opened the file and took out pieces of paper, there were about four-to-five.

I sighed heavily but then looked at them.

**_Name: Death The Kid_**

**_Age: 16 _**

**_Child Of: Jamie Death and Lord Death_**

"HUH!" I yelled while leaning towards the paper. What was happening!?

I shook my head fiercely, then I and looked at the information again. And yes, it said Lord Death's name again. My eyes went wide and I was left speechless.

_So Lord Death assigned me to his own Kid?! But then how come he's still alive?! _I thought. I shrugged my shoulders though this time because Lord Death would have to explain, the next time I see him.

**Status: Single but crushing**

_How cute, even though he's a bad boy, he has a crush! But I hope it isn't a person who will influence him more!  
_

**Grade: D-  
**

I shook my head after that, what a bad kid.

**Important Information:**** Death the Kid prefers to be called "Kid" he also has many fangirls around him but he only pays attention to one certain girl. Kid is very serious and a caring person. He's quite popular in school but is called the bad boy because of his grades, his skateboard, what he wears and lastly because, he gets annoyed very easily. But what the other teenagers think is that he gets mad easily but in reality, he has an OCD of symmetry. Besides everything else, here's a picture of him.  
**

I looked down and saw a picture of this, so called, Kid. He had black hair but had three white stripes on the left. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket on. He had on a grayish-darkish skinny jeans on and lastly but not least, his black and white converse.

Okay, so I had to admit that he was pretty good looking for Lord Death's Kid but I had to wonder.

"Who's the lucky girl?"


	2. Good-Bye Heaven, Hello Earth

**Maka's POV**

**The Next Day**

I was in Lord Death's office standing in front of his desk, I was ready to be dismissed.

"Now Maka, are you sure about this? I know I already asked you but I just want to make sure, do you really want to do this?" Lord Death asked worriedly.

I stared straight up ahead and nodded "I'm positive" I stated. Then I looked at Lord Death and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a Kid?" I asked confused.

Lord Death sighed after that,

"Well, it's not everyday when you have a Kid and that your father is one of the gods" Lord Death stated.

"You're father couldn't be a god or guardian because of his, so-called, _needs"_ Lord Death said worriedly.

I growled under my breath "Papa can't or then he might run off to follow women" I mumbled angrily.

Then I shook my head quickly and smiled "Anyways, I'm all ready to go" I stated.

Lord Death smiled at me sadly "Growing up so quick makes me so sad" he said.

I smiled at him and nodded "I promise you Lord Death, I will not fail" I said confidently.

Lord Death smiled and nodded "Well then" Death then walked to his mirror "Death The Kid" he said to the mirror.

We waited for a bit until then we saw an image. Kid was on the bed sitting down staring at the window.

"He must be thinking about her" Lord Death whispered to me, I nodded.

"Why can't, that window, be, SYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled angrily while getting up.

Lord Death and me had a tear of sweat coming down,

"Or not" Lord Death mumbled nervously.

But I still smiled and went up to the mirror closer.

"Don't worry Lord Death, I still want to be his guardian" I said firmly.

Lord Death nodded and then smiled,

"Well if your all ready and have your things then.." Lord Death then pushed me into the mirror,

I gasped and went inside the mirror, I was falling onto Earth so I was leaving Heaven.

But before I left I heard Lord Death call out,

"Remember! Watch out for Soul!"

* * *

_"Hello, Jenifer Alice here, I'm reporting live in the woods where we just had a car accident!"  
_

_Then she paused and looked down sadly "Two people just died, let's have a moment of silent a pray for those two"_

My eyes flew open, I was on the ground with my knees and hands, I shook my head quickly while getting up.

I dusted myself and then sighed sadly, I always hated that.

You see, everytime an angel comes down to earth, they always remembered something from the past.

Anyways, I was now walking but also looking through my purse, I was trying to find the address that Lord Death gave me.

Personally, I didn't know this would happen though.

Usually, I watch my person everywhere-minus their private moment. Anyways, the difference is that I can see them but they can't.

Except this time..

"Grrrr" I heard something say.

Instantly I turned around and looked around, then I looked down.

It was a bull-dog. I huffed and put my head down. "This time they can see me" I said sadly.

I turned around and then kept walking because I had the address in my hand.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard the ground shake a bit and wind blow behind me. I turned around again and immediately regretted it.

Soul was on his feet with his knees bent down, he had his eyes closed and had his left hand on his hair.

Soul's here.


	3. Soul

**Soul's POV**

Being the torturer isn't easy.

Especially when you have an annoying angel on your tail as well.

But this time it was far more worse.

Because the angel was Maka.

Anyways, I opened my eyes and saw her. I looked at her from head to toe.

She was wearing a white strapless dress, it went down to her knees. She had white wedges on as well. Some bracelets on her right wrist, they matched her outfit. And lastly of all, she had her signature look. Her hair into pigtails but with two white ribbons.

I stood up and glared at her.

"Don't get in my way" I said fiercely while walking up to her.

She returned my glare as she crossed her arms.

"Don't torture the poor kid, what kind of person are you to do that?" she said angrily.

I shrugged and put my hands in my pockets.

I had a black leather jacket on with a gray t-shirt on. I had dark blue jeans with black combat boots.

Maka and I hated each other. Why?

Simple, she's an angel and I'm a demon. Need I say more?

"Are you stupid or something? It's my job to torture the kid. You should stop protecting him" I stated.

She rolled her eyes "Let's just make something clear" she started.

"Just because we had a past, we're not gonna make it easy on each other. I'll be a god if I do this right" she paused. Then Maka turned her back to me.

"I'm not gonna let you stop that"

"Pfft, do you think I haven't heard that? My job is to make the kid's life a living hell. If I do this job right, I get to watch everybody suffer" I started.

Then I walked up to her and faced her. I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Like you said, we had a past but that doesn't change anything. I'm not gonna make it easy for you"

She glared at me but shrugged "We'll see about that tomorrow, it's our official day to do our job tomorrow. If one of us does it today then the person will be sent back" Maka paused.

"Let's see how it goes tomorrow"

* * *

**Maka's POV**

**Home, 6pm**

Today was the worst day ever!

First, he had the right to tell me off so we got into an argument. Then he had to look sexy in his outfit! Ugh! This is gonna be hard!

So I decided to invite my best friend over.

I waited for a bit until I heard the door knock. I quickly got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Hi Tsubaki!" I said cheerfully while smiling. I was happy that she was here as well.

"Hi Maka" Tsubaki said happily, she returned my smile and went inside.

I closed the door and locked it. Then I went up to Tsubaki and hugged her.

"I missed you so much! You've been here for a year!" I stated.

Tsubaki giggled and nodded "I know! But don't worry Maka, it isn't so bad" she reassured me but I shrugged.

"I was so worried about you! Oh and before I tell you about the person I'm protecting. I'm gonna ask_ you! _You've been here for a year and haven't came back! What's up!?" I asked.

Tsubaki smiled "Well I have this girl named Crona. She's a depressing person but misunderstood. She get's bullied everyday and has an abusing mother. Lord Death gave me this assignment because of my cheerfulness and me being friendly to everybody. So instead of watching, I got the same as you, coming onto earth" she finished.

I nodded and then frowned "Has she been making progress?" I asked concerned. I raised a brow and tilted my head. She's been for a year for a girl, when is she gonna leave?

Tsubaki smiled sadly and nodded "She's still being abused by her mother and some kids from school but she has me, I'm her friend that's trying to help her survive life but I had to admit it isn't easy" Tsubaki said.

"Oh! Before I forget, who's the demon?" I asked. Tsubaki then turned a bit pink after I said that.

My eyes went wide and I quickly shook my head "Is it Black*Star?" I asked playfully.

Tsubaki turned even more redder after I said that.

I started laughing a bit while Tsubaki shook her head.

"Maka!"

* * *

After Tsubaki and I were tired of standing up, we went into my bedroom and laid down.

The good thing was that it was big enough for the two of us.

Tsubaki had the right side while I had the left.

But the best part is that Lord Death probably remembered that I liked green because the sheets were moss green.

We were joking around, talking about Black*Star and lastly but not least, talking about Crona and Kid.

"We should get them together!" I said excitedly.

Tsubaki giggled and nodded "Kid is known as the bad boy in school, since he's always so angry. But what I see is a broken soul trying to escape reality. Anyways, Crona is trying to fit in, she's known as the loser in school but we can change that!" she said excitedly.

I nodded and smiled but then frowned "But then Black*Star or Soul will ruin it! They'll start some drama and make things even worse for them!" I said sadly.

Tsubaki probably noticed how I was acting because then she spoke up.

"It's so weird that you and Soul still remember each other, it's been over three years and you still remember your names" Tsubaki paused "Why is that?"

I sighed shrugged "Well how can you forget somebody you used to date?" I replied.

Tsubaki smiled then "I remembered that you guys went through alot but still stayed together. Even though you had many haters you didn't care, you lived with it" she said happily.

I shrugged again and smiled sadly "How can you forget somebody that you used to love? How can you forget somebody that was your first? How could you forget somebody who came with you for your pregnancy test? How could you forget somebody who was there to comfort you when you realized you weren't pregnant? Even though it would've been hard to have a kid, I was willing to do anything for him" I paused then and let a tear go down from remembering our memories together.

"But how could you, especially, forget somebody that died with you?"


	4. Late

**Maka's POV**

**The Next Day, Morning**

I felt bright light coming towards my face. So I turned the other way. I made a face in my sleep.

"I don't want to go to school" I mumbled. Then I realized what was happening.

My eyes flied open and were wide-eyed.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" I said as I was getting up. I looked around and tried to find a clock.

But I didn't. So I went to my mirror in the bathroom.

"Call Lord Death" I stated firmly.

It took about a minute.

Lord Death then was imaged on the mirror.

"Hey Maka! What's up?" he asked cheerfully as well as giving her his signature, peace signs.

Maka just shook her head. "Lord Death! Is there a clock around here!? Can you tell me what time it is?" I said worriedly.

Lord Death then looked a little worried after I said that.

"About that...I might've forgot to get one" he started.

"The time...7:46, hurry up and change! I'll get you one when you come back!" he said and then waved goodbye.

I waved a bit and then when he was fully gone, I ran into my closet and tried finding something decent to wear.

Luckily I found something that caught my interest. Though I kind of had to wear it. If Kid was one of the populars then I'd have to look differently.

Of course, I hated being somebody else because I was acting fake.

But it was only my clothes that I really changed. Not my personality.

So I got out a maroon spaghetti top, it had some ruffles on it. Next, I got dark blue skinny jeans, lastly but not least, I had long black boots with laces.

I quickly put them on and once I was done, I got out my brush and brushed my hair, gently yet fast.

Once I was done, I let my hair down and got my dark-green backpack.

I put it on and then left to go to school.

But as I was walking, I realized something. I literally face-palmed myself.

"Am I dumb or did I just forget?" I mumbled under my breath.

Angels could fly, as you already know.

But I forgot that I WAS an angel.

I huffed and was about to until I saw the school.

I was smiling yet frowning. But I still went closer to the school. I had my schedule in my head because I've had it for the past three years. I went up the steps until I bumped into somebody.

"Sorry" I mumbled and then started to walk away.

But somebody took my wrist.

I turned my head and saw Soul.

He was wearing an orange shirt with a black jacket. Then I looked down and saw he was wearing dark-gray jeans with his black and white converse on as well.

Soul spoke up.

"I didn't think you'd be this late" he started while giving me one his smirks, I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't think we'd interact" I stated frustrated.

Soul grinned, he was showing his pointy teeth. At that time, I hated him so much because I knew what he was doing.

He was trying to seduce me so I could give up. All the demons try that. Some work but some don't.

Of course, I didn't give in but I had to admit.

He made me have butterflies in my stomach.

"What do you want Soul?" I said sadly.

Soul shrugged. "Just wanted to ask you why you're wearing that. I usually like your other style better" he admitted, as he was scanning me from head to toe.

"But I have to admit that you look pretty hot"

After he said that, my face turned bright red.

"It's for Kid" I stated plainly.

Soul's eyes went wide. "For the supposedly bad-boy?" he asked.

I nodded "Stop talking to me Soul, we're not friends nor lovers, besides, you killed me" I said.

Soul rolled his eyes this time and let me go.

"Technically, I didn't kill you" he said as he started to walk away.

"A car crash killed us"


	5. Memories

**A/N: I decided to make this super long! One, because you guys wait to long for me to update! Second, I've seen that people write like 4,000 or more for like one chapter?! I'm trying to write longer! Little hard though, I just love suspense! ENJOY :)**

**Soul's POV**

"Okay class, we'll be dissecting frogs for a while so get your scalpel!" Stein said excitedly.

Most of the class groaned but I didn't even notice.

All I was thinking about was my mission. And secretly Maka..

Ever since Maka told me off, I've been thinking about what happened.

Our death.

Now, our death wasn't from old age. Not from, electrocution, drowning, fire, murder, Freddy Kruger, suffocating nor was it Friday the 13th.

It was an accident in a car crash.

_Flashback_

_Maka and I were going to a party._

_Well actually, I was invited to the party but they said to bring my sweetheart, Maka._

_Of course, I agreed because then I'd have another reason to bring her to a mind-blowing party._

_But she was hard. She was hard because she is so stubborn._

_"Come on Maka! You know you want to!" I said playfully as I smirked. Maka rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms._

_"I can't. I have to study for an exam tomorrow! I have no time to party!" she replied._

_This time I rolled my eyes and shook my head._

_"Sorry sweetheart, but you HAVE to go. If you don't, then the girls just won't be able to keep their hands off me!" I exclaimed, with a fake worriedly face._

_I placed my hands on my cheeks and made my mouth wide open._

_Maka shrugged though, "Oh well, I can live with that" she stated._

_Now, I knew Maka was just kidding because she KNOWS she can't live without me so I had to make a big speech._

_"Please Maka, I really want you to be there. You're special, your my everything. We fell for each other and decided to be a couple. We had our ups and downs but please Maka, if you aren't there, then I'll lose you" I said sadly._

_Maka sighed and then thought for a bit._

_"How about you don't go and help me study?" she suggested._

_Literally at that moment, I thought I was gonna die._

I chuckled a bit after thinking that. Maka was surely a handful but that's what I liked about her. She was a challenge.

The good thing was that I managed to get her at the party. Bad news was that I promised to buy her some books and agreed to study once in a while.

Of course, I crossed my fingers for the studying.

I started to smirk at that thought until a ruler slammed my desk. Instantly I jumped a bit and looked up. I saw Stein glare at me, through his glasses on.

"Soul Eater. I suggest you shut it and pay attention, or would you like to be dissected?" Stein started smirking evilly at me.

"Sure, I guess I'll pay attention" I said calmly. Even though on the outside I seemed all cool and collected, my heart was beating fast and my palms started sweating a bit.

Stein nodded and then walked back to his desk. I sighed and then decided to continue later when we have lunch. I can't do it here, that's for sure.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Math always used to be my favorite. I always was fascinated and surprised by learning new things! But now, I feel like this is a living hell!

Math is now boring me to death! So much that I even started to daydream!

_Flashback_

_It was nighttime. I wore a structured, dramatic sweetheart bodice in black that connects to a layer of sheer, ivory dots over a matching lining. I had on crimson heels on with a black headband on. My hair was down so it looked pretty good with the headband, but I didn't wear any makeup. Mostly I never really wore any. Also, I decided to have on a silver-heart necklace with some bracelets on my right wrist. _

_It was all great. Especially when I saw Soul.  
_

_Since it was a party, he wore dark blue skinny jeans with a black and white plaid shirt. He had on his black combat boots and wore a silver chain. I had to admit, he looked pretty hot._

_Soul smirked at me as he looked me up from head to toe._

_"Guess people are right" he said as he put his hands in his pockets._

_I tilted my head a bit after he said that._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked confused._

_Soul grinned as he showed me his shark-like teeth._

_My legs started feeling weak._

_"People think we're the high-school's sweethearts. I don't blame them. I mean, who would've thought that a cool, popular guy would date a cardboard bookworm girl like you?" he asked as he finished with a chuckle._

_I frowned a bit and then crossed my arms._

_"Whatever. Let's just go before I change my mind" I replied as I started to walk past him._

_But then he caught my wrist. I turned my head to look at him. I wasn't smiling or frowning. I didn't have sparkles in my eyes nor did I have tears.  
_

_Though I was glaring with my eyebrows furrowed._

_"Sorry. I just thought it was pretty cool to say since we're total opposites. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" he said as he pleaded me with his sad eyes._

_After he said that, my eyes soften and my eyebrows were back to normal._

_"Look, Soul. I know that you always make fun of me for my underdeveloped chest but you'll have to live with it if you really love me. I hate that you do that but I live with it, I live with it because I love you" I stated and then gave a small smile._

_"Now, let's go. After all, we have a party to go to" _

"Ugh" I mumbled under my breath and then slammed my head down on my desk.

"Ow!" I whisper-yelled as I put my head back up. I started rubbing my forehead and frowned.

"That was a bad mistake. We never should've gone" I mumbled.

* * *

**Soul's POV, Lunch**

It's about damn time! I was starving! Probably nothing good to eat though..

But then, my stomach started to growl.

"Well, they could've improved for the last three years, right?"

_Flashback, High school Cafeteria  
_

_Maka and I were in the lunch line, we were waiting but we also were talking a bit._

_"How long are these lines?! It's like I've been here for over centuries!" I complained. Maka rolled her eyes and shrugged._

_"Soul. You've only been in line for a minute" she stated and then paused, "Besides, you don't eat the food! You just stare at it and start flicking spoons and forks at me!" _

_I chuckled a bit after that last part. I'll admit, that was true. But I couldn't help it! The food was awful, the lunch ladies were cruel and the line was pointless. So I always entertained myself by Maka's presence. Sometimes I wondered what would happen if she wasn't here._

_"Is that my fault? They make crappy food! Messing with you is actually fun!" I defended while putting my hands up in defense._

_Maka sighed and then gave a small smile._

_"If they make crappy food, then why do you even waste your money on buying lunch? You don't have to eat their food, you know" she said and then started to smile widely._

_"I eat their food because at home I have nothing else to eat! Papa is always out drinking at the club so I always have to cook" she stated and then frowned. Meanwhile, I tilted my head a bit and raised a brow. Was she eating well?  
_

_"What's the problem with that?" I asked._

_Maka shook her head and then looked down at her tray. I could tell she wasn't happy. "I'm not the best at cooking" she mumbled._

_After she said that, I literally tried to hold my laughter in. But sadly, I let it out._

_"BWHAHAHA!" I started laughing my ass out! _

_Maka didn't take it so well though because then she started pounding her fists on my head._

_"Shut up!" she yelled. _

_Of course, it hurt so I stopped laughing. _

_Eventually she stopped because she saw the line move up._

_So she got her tray and cut in front of me._

_"Um hello!? Maka!? I was in front of you!" I yelled angrily. Even though on the inside I was just joking._

_Maka laughed as she shook her head._

_"Whatever! That's what you get for making fun of me!" she shouted back as she giggled._

_I frowned but then immediately smirked._

_"You said you only eat school lunch because you can't cook right?" I asked._

_Maka huffed and then nodded._

_"I get it Soul. Stop mocking me" she mumbled harshly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
_

_"That's not what I mean. I'm trying to say that I'll help" I started._

_Maka turned around then and looked at me. She raised a brow while putting her hands on her hips._

_"What do you mean by that Soul?" she said suspiciously._

_I smirked and then planted a quick kiss on her forehead._

_She was probably startled because she jumped a bit._

_"You can't cook but I'm pretty sure I can"_

_Maka's eyes went wide after I said that. Her eyes were sparkling and she was grinning from ear to ear._

_"Really?" she asked excitedly._

_I grinned as I nodded._

_She squealed a bit and then, out of nowhere, she hugged me. She hugged my waist. Of course I was a bit surprised but did hug her back. I pulled her closer, smelling her scent. Smells good as always, I thought._

_We were having our moment, until a certain "idiot" ruined everything._

_"CAN YOU MOVE IT ALREADY? THE GREAT GOD HAS TO GET HIS FOOD OR THEN HE'LL STARVE TO DEATH! DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO DIE BECAUSE OF A WEAKLING LIKE YOU!?" Black*Star yelled._

_Maka and I immediately pulled away from each other and were a bit red. From embarrassment and anger._

_"Black*Star!" we yelled, half-embarrassed. Black*Star just looked at us and shrugged.  
_

_"WHAT?! YOU WOULDN'T MOVE YOUR ASSES!"_

I chuckled a bit after remembering that. Everything was so different. Maka and I were together, Black*Star and Tsubaki DIDN'T have crushes on each other and lastly, everybody was normal. Well, not exactly.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Lunch was not my favorite. I mean, I used to like it because I would get at least SOME decent food! But when Soul and I were dating, he offered to cook food for me. Personally, I thought "What the heck! It wouldn't hurt!"

So when he came over to my house, he started making a big buffet for me! It all looked so delicious! It smelled pretty good too! BUT! The best part was that the food actually TASTED good!

I was so surprised when I found that out! But then I started feeling a bit embarrassed.

Well, because Soul was a better cook than me..

I smiled a bit but then frowned.

"Don't let him get to you Maka. We're not alive. We're dead. We're dead and enemies. I'm an angel, he's a demon. That's not allowed! If forbidden then...Oh, I don't even want to think about it!

Besides, I don't need Soul. I'll just go back to my old lifestyle before I met Soul.

Wait a minute. Doesn't Tsubaki go to school here?

My eyes went wide and I started to smile.

So I quickly got my lunch and tried to find her.

Luckily I spotted her. Since she told me her new friend has pink hair, how could you miss that?

So I speed-walked to their table and found Tsubaki and Crona, I saw that they were talking.

I smiled and sat down next to Crona.

They were obviously surprised because Crona jumped a bit. But then Tsubaki saw it was me. She smiled and then introduced me to her person.

"Crona, this is Maka, Maka this is Crona" she said happily.

I turned my body around to face Crona. She looked pretty nervous. But then again, Tsubaki said she's abused..

So I gave her one of my smiles and held my hand out.

"I'm Maka Albarn. It's nice to meet you" I said happily.

Crona looked with a bit a fear, she was shaking a bit but then slowly reached her hand out for me.

"H-Hi"

Tsubaki smiled then and clasped her hands together.

"It's great to see you socializing Crona"

* * *

**Soul's POV  
**

Now where is Maka? I thought while looking around.

Then I stopped myself after I realized what I was doing

Why am I even thinking about her? We're mortal enemies!

I shook my head then and smirked. I started walking towards the garbage can to throw away my try.

Then once I finished, I started to walk outside to do my mission.

Besides I couldn't be distracted by thinking about Maka when I have a job to do.

**Five Minutes Later, Parking Lot**

The demon council showed me pictures. They showed me who he likes, they showed me what he hates and likes. His house, his car, you get the picture.

So I decided to find his car and tow it. I smirked to myself, just thinking about it.

Once I found it, I stopped.

It was a black ford truck.

Now, I wouldn't have stopped. But, Kid had the exact car as that I used to have, three years ago.

_Flashback_

_After Maka and I stopped arguing, we went inside my car and started to speed off into the night, going towards the party._

_Maka looked really pretty, so of course I had to compliment her!_

_"Dressed up for me?" I said as I smirked._

_Then I glanced a bit to see Maka's reaction._

_She was a bit pink._

_I smirked to myself and then looked back on the road._

_"No" she replied, "I just wanted to dress up. I can't do that?" _

_"That's not what I meant but whatever. Anyways, you look beautiful babe"_

_Maka probably turned red, after I said that because I glanced a bit again and she was looking out the window._

_"So, remind me again why you wanted me to come?" she asked curiously._

_I grinned a bit after remembering what the guys said._

_"They said that I should bring you. Since we won prom king and prom queen, technically we're the high-school sweethearts" I stated and then chuckled.  
_

_Maka rolled her eyes though, I checked out of the corner of my eye._

_"That's your reason? Only because they told you to?" she said a bit offended. I could tell because of her tone._

_"Not exactly. I probably would've brought you, I mean, this is our senior year. We graduate in three weeks" I stated firmly "Have some fun once in a while" _

_Maka smiled a bit and then shrugged._

_"I don't know if I'll do so great. I never been to a party where there's beer, drugs and...you know" she said shyly. _

_I smirked again and then shrugged._

_"You'll be just fine"_

* * *

**_Ten Minutes Later_**

_The party was deep in the woods. Don't know why but it was like that. It took us ten minutes so we were joking, hitting each other playfully, teasing, a bit of kissing and some arguing. In the end, it went all good though.  
_

_When we finally found the place, we tried to find a space for the truck. Suddenly, Maka spoke up._

_"Soul" she started._

_"Hmph?" I replied, not taking my eyes off the road._

_"After we graduate, will we still be together?" she said softly._

_I stopped the car after that, I put it on park. Then I turned my head and looked at Maka, she was a bit pale._

_"Are you worried? Are you worried that we'll break up?" I asked. Maka nodded slowly as she kept looking forward. I sighed but then spoke up. "Maka, look at me when I say this" I started. She slowly turned her head. I saw she had some tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall out. She kept her tears inside.  
_

_"I love you Maka, I don't know who I would love if I never met you. You're a special, fun, funny, beautiful, spectacular, silly, stubborn, flat-chested, bookworm. But that's what I love about you! You're one of a kind! You mean everything to me! When I first met you, I had to admit, it wasn't the greatest meeting but then, with all my trying, I never gave up. Maka Alison Albarn, you always interested me. Your emerald eyes amaze me, they were the first thing I noticed on you. Your hair also did. I never seen a high-school girl have pigtails" I chuckled a bit after that and then kept going._

_"You always wore skirts, that I always wondered, does this girl have any pants?! Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, that you are awesome. You are a special person. You are..cool" As I finished, I smirked. Then I saw Maka's reaction.  
_

_I saw she let a tear go down._

_So I cleaned it off with a finger. Then I smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead._

_Once I pulled away, I gave her a small smirk.  
_

_"I promise you Maka, I'll always love you" I said and then started the car again._

_Maka nodded and then looked up the road as well._

_It was all going pretty well, except for the part that I couldn't find a space._

_Then, when I saw one, my eyes went wide._

_I quickly sped the car to go there but what I didn't know, was that this was a prank.  
_

_I saw some other teenagers popping out, so I hit the brakes. Maka and I went back a bit because I stopped the brakes so hard._

_Then they started to throw things at the car. It was like, water, mud, just liquids. I wasn't worried but I was angry._

_I was gonna get out but then I noticed that they had a gun. My eyes went wide when I noticed they were pointing towards Maka. So I quickly pushed the accelerator and went forward._

_Personally, at that time, I didn't care. I didn't care because I only cared for Maka's safety._

_But what I forgot, was that they aimed liquids at the windscreen._

_I tried to wipe it away with the wiper but it wasn't working! So I tried to stop but I was too slow. I wasn't quick enough that I didn't notice that a car was in front of us.  
_

_Since I was gonna so fast, we hit the car and the windscreen broke. The glass broke and came down to us. The sharpened glass got our skin, mostly our heads though._

_Then everything went down._

_Because after we hit the car, the car sped up to hit us again!_

_The more times it kept hitting us, the more glass came onto us!_

_But the fourth time it was bad, because we hit our heads again, but it hurted so much! It hurted so much that I thought my head was gonna fall off! So I checked my head and saw that blood was coming from my hair._

_Then I looked at Maka, she had blood on her forehead._

_My eyes went wide but before I could react, the airbags popped up._

_Then, the car hit us, one more time and it popped the airbags. They crushed us and popped in front of our faces, we couldn't stand the pain anymore so we tried to get out. We opened the doors, limping._

_Our faces hurt, our heads felt woozy and my legs were shaking._

_Then I saw the car coming towards Maka._

_So I used all my strength to get in front of her._

_The car seemed to stop but it wasn't fast enough._

_The car ran over us. After that, Maka and I couldn't live anymore._

_But before I died, I saw Maka wasn't moving._

_"Maka" I whispered raspy. My voice was breaking a bit and I felt myself weak. I knew I was gonna die in a few seconds. _

_"Maka, wake up" I said trying to reach my hand onto her shoulder so I could shake her._

_But I knew it was too late. I felt my eyes burning and my heart stopping in fear._

_"Maka, please don't be gone.." _

_That's all I remembered though. That was the last thing I said, before I died._

_What made me upset wasn't that I was gone. It made me upset that the kids wanted Maka to die because just when I was about to pass out, I heard voices._

_"Oh Damnit! Maka was supposed to die! Not Soul!" _

_"Thanks alot Brock! We wanted Soul all to ourselves! We just had to get Maka out of the picture! Now look! They're BOTH gone!"_

_But what really ached, was that she died first. That hurted because I had to see that. Also because it was my fault that I brought her there._


	6. Complete Strangers

**Maka's POV**

Crona was actually pretty cool. At first she seemed a bit shy but once Tsubaki told her about me, she started to open up.

We were laughing a bit until my phone ringed. My eyes went wide and I quickly took out of my phone.

"Sorry guys, I gotta take this" I said as I got up. They nodded and started to talk again.

Meanwhile, I went to a corner and answered.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Well Maka, Soul is about to tow Kid's truck. He's in the parking lot. He's near a black truck, good luck!" Lord Death said as he gave me a thumbs up.

I salauted him with one hand and then hung up. I quickly went back to Crona and Tsubaki, I smiled sheepishly.

"Gotta go guys! Big emergancy!" I said and then gave Tsubaki a wink.

Tsubaki caught on and then winked back.

Meanwhile Crona was dead confused.

"Bye Maka!" Tsubaki said as she waved.

I nodded my head and started running out.

But before I did, I heard Crona.

"Huh? I don't get this? Why are you guys winking?"

* * *

**Soul's POV **

I shook my head quickly. I had too many memories with Maka. Good and bad.

Either way, it doesn't matter now. We're mortal enemies.

So I closed my eyes and thought of the perfect weapon.

"Scythe" I said as I lifted my right arm up.

I felt something in my right hand, I smirked. I opened my eyes and put my hand down. I looked at the truck happily.

"He'll thank me later" I muttered as I lifted the scythe.

But as I did, I felt it stop.

I turned my head back and saw Maka smirking at me as she held the scythe.

"You really didn't expect me to not find out?" she said and then frowned.

She let go of the scythe hard and then got her own weapon.

Well sort of.

It was a scythe as well.

I smirked a bit because,

"Glad you haven't changed that much. After all, I did teach you how to use a scythe" I stated.

Maka rolled her eyes while gripping her hands on her scythe tighter.

"That doesn't change anything. I really dislike you Soul" she said.

I raised a brow but gripped on the scythe tighter as well.

"Why do you hate me? It's not like I did anything wrong" I defended.

Maka huffed as she shook her head.

"That's where your wrong. I thought you loved me but in reality, you were only invited because you wanted to kill me. It's just that you killed yourself in the process" she said.

My eyes went wide after she said that.

They did because that is not what happened!

I didn't want to kill her! I did love her! She just had it all wrong.

She sighed heavily but then furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"But whatever. That was in the past. Now is the present. The future is where I kick your ass!"

After she yelled that, she started charging after me.

I smirked as I moved out of the way.

Once I moved she turned her head and glared.

"I guess bookworm forgot how fast I am" I said as I grinned.

Maka huffed but still sent daggers towards me.

"I hate you so much Soul. I literally want to stab you!" she stated as she blew a bang out of her face.

I raised a brow but was a bit amused.

"Now now bookworm. Angels aren't supposed to talk like that" I teased.

Maka turned a bit red but then calmed down.

Then she softened her eyes and closed them.

After that, she raised her arm and waited for the scythe to disappear.

Once she was done, she looked at me with cold eyes.

"I don't need a weapon. I don't need anything, I just need to stop you from your devishe plans" she said and then sighed.

"If only I knew that you were such a devil. I wouldn't have had this problem then"

I rolled my eyes but smirked a bit. I raised my arm as well and the scythe disappeared as well.

Then I looked and Maka and went up to her.

"You're so hateful yet cute. Don't know why you're blaming me for you death when I was obviously heartbroken. Either way, I don't need a weapon either. If I knew that I was gonna be a demon, and you were gonna be an angel, I'd still pick to know you" I said and then leaned in towards Maka's face.

"We might be dead and different. But we're still the same people. Feelings can't fade away if you loved somebody"

* * *

**Maka's POV  
**

_He's right..  
_

_Soul was right about the feelings._

_I mean, yes I had to admit that Soul did look pretty good and that he was the same old cocky Soul I met in high-school.._

_But personally, that doesn't change anything. Soul and I are completely different people! That's why we didn't work. If I was popular, then it would probably have never happened.  
_

I felt my cheeks heat up from how close he was but I still managed to speak and look at him, straight in the eyes.

"Listen Soul. I have a plan for Kid. Obviously, I don't want you to butt in. This involves a special girl. No, it is not his crush, Blair though. But still, Kid needs his match. I know somebody perfect but I can't let you ruin it. If you do Soul, then I'll have erase everything. I'll burn away our memories, forget everything we did, throw away presents" I paused and then turned around a bit, my shoulder was facing Soul.

"I'll leave my heart, my heart is not with you anymore Soul. It's gone"

Soul sighed a bit and then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Then he was quiet for a bit until he spoke up.

"Fine. Be like that. Get rid of whatever happened with us. I'm still gonna butt in. After all, isn't it my job? Besides, now that we cleared that up. It's official" Soul said plainly.

I raised a brow and then turned my head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Soul huffed as he looked in a different direction.

"Our feelings for each other are gone. We will not talk about what happened in the past. We'll forget everything" Soul paused and then looked at me.

"From now on, we're just complete strangers. We're like another pair of angels and demons. That's all"

My eyes went wide once he said that but I nodded slowly.

Soul gave a nod and then turned his back. Then he started to walk away.

I was a bit surprised though.

Supposedly, Soul was going to ruin the truck but instead, talked about us.

I sighed a bit until I realized what happened.

Soul and I, officially don't know each other.

I shrugged a bit but then smiled a bit.

"Well what did you expect Maka? Just like Lord Death said, angels and demons don't get along" I mumbled under my breath.

Then I dusted myself off and put on a big smile.

"Either way, he's not going to get in my way for Crona and Kid"


	7. Kid

**A/N: I tried to make it as long as possible! For all your CronaXKid shippers, I think you might like this chapter! Soma fans, it'll get interesting! Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**  
"What happened to Maka?" Crona asked worriedly. She was rubbing her arm up and down with a concerned expression. "She seemed worried after she got that phone call."  
I sighed softly but then smiled. "Something probably just came up." I stated. Crona nodded in agreement. Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps coming towards our table. It was a very peeved off Maka. Her face was a bit red and she had her arms crossed. She was frowning with her brows furrowed.

"I hate him." she muttered under her breath as she sat down. Then she took a deep breath and calmed down.  
"So did I miss anything?"  
I smiled as I shook my head. "Just talking about you."  
Maka smiled "Talking good about me, right?" she asked. I giggled as I nodded.  
"Well then that's okay. Oh, Tsubaki! I told _grandpa_ my plan. I decided he should know because he'll find out eventually. I want to see how big of a challenge he is so I told him off."

My jaw dropped after she said that. Why would she tell Soul? Did she really lose her temper that much?"Are you serious Maka!? He is our sworn enemy. We must follow the rules. Even if he was going to find out, you shouldn't have told him." I stated as I frowned.

"Besides, we don't even know what to plan out."  
Maka frowned then but nodded. "I guess your right. We only have an idea. Not a miracle.." she said sadly. But then she stood up quickly with her finger pointed out and her eyes sparkling.  
"But I can make it happen..I'll tell you later." Maka said as she got up from her seat.

"Okay! Don't get into too much trouble!" I hollered as I waved. Maka giggled as she waved back.  
"We'll see!"  
It was all good until I remembered Crona was listening. Her eyes were wide and she seemed surprise. I don't really blame her though. After all, we're not alive, we're dead.

* * *

**Maka's POV**  
As I was walking in the hallway, I accidentally bumped into somebody.  
"Sorry." I said as the person raised a brow.  
"What did you just say?" the person asked. I was about to speak up until I noticed the person. It was Kid.

"Um, I said sorry." I explained, confused.  
"Do you really think that will help?!" Kid asked furiously. He stepped up closer to me. "Sorry doesn't cut it. Look what you just did to me!"  
I raised a brow as he pointed where I supposedly "did something"

Kid pointed to himself from head to toe. "You just wrinkled my clothes! What type of girl do you think you are?" he asked angrily with his eyes furrowed. I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms though.

"Now who do you think you're talking to? I'm just a new kid enrolling in this school. Why are you acting so...mean?" I snapped. Kid growled under his breath.  
"Why are you being so stupid? As a new kid you should at least have not talked back to me!"

"Tsk! Am I not supposed to defend myself when I did nothing wrong? Your not a teacher, you're not my parents nor are you my ruler. I have every right to talk back." I said with a glare while Kid didn't hesitate to do so as well.  
"Whatever. Just don't get in my way again. Or then we'll have problems."

Then Kid walked away but as he did, he pushed my shoulder making me step back. I growled as he chuckled. This boy needed some discipline! What is wrong with him! He really is mean.  
I huffed as I pouted. "Doesn't matter. I have to watch and change him while I'm here. But it won't be easy, especially with his attitude." I muttered to myself. Then I went up the stairs to the bathroom so I could call Lord Death about my situation. As I was walking, I overhead some people talking.

"So what do you think of that new chick?" a guy asked upstairs. I stopped and quickly leaned on the wall beside me.  
"She's cute but flat-chested. But she has those long legs." another guy replied.

One of them chuckled. "But don't you find it weird that there's also a new guy? Maybe they're brother and sister."  
"Tsk! Yeah right. They look nothing alike. I have a feeling though that they have some sort of connection towards each other. I mean, we did see them talk to each other, it looked like she was about to kill him."  
"I guess your right" the guy said as I heard their footsteps. I waited until I heard absolute silence. Once they did I took a deep breath as I started to walk to the stairs again.

_Did they really see us argue? Does that mean they saw our scythes coming out of nowhere!? No, Maka, they couldn't. If they then they would've said something about it, obviously they didn't._  
I calmed down after that thought and then turned my head left and right to see if there were any people around. Once I finished, I went inside the bathroom and crouched down to see any shoes. Luckily I didn't. The coast was clear so I breathed on the mirror. "Call Lord Death"

The mirror was all clear of the bathroom but then once Lord Death answered, he gave me his signature peace sign and him bouncing as usual. "Hey Maka! How's it going?" Death asked cheerfully. I sighed as I put my hand on my forehead. Sometimes I wished that Lord Death could take things more seriously.

"It's going alright sir but...I just met Kid and he's.."

"Mean?" Lord Death asked. I nodded as I started fiddling with my fingers.

"I just bumped into him in the hallway. He got mad even though I apologized. And over wrinkles? That's stupid." I mumbled. Lord Death chuckled as he nodded.

"Sorry about that Maka. You know that Kid has a OCD with symmetry. He probably was upset because they weren't all in place like he had them this morning. That's all."

I nodded. "And another thing..well, I told Soul about my idea of Crona and Kid together. Obviously he said he'll stop me. Personally I don't really care Lord Death. Besides, I wanted a challenge. I'll be one of the gods if I succeed. I might as well have a hard time doing so."

Lord Death smiled while nodding. "I'm a little upset that you told him Maka but it's alright! From your perspective, possibly anybody would do the same."

My face brightened up once he said that. I perked up so much that I was smiling widely. "Really?"

Lord Death frowned. "No."

* * *

**Kid's POV  
**

_Ugh. How pathetic. Such a disgusting person shouldn't do that! Now I have to iron my clothes all day again!  
_

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The only pleasant feature that girl had been her eyes, clothes and her perfectly symmetrical hair, though she must have a great stylist if her hair was even. I rolled my eyes and then sighed. But instantly my eyes started sparkling once I saw her.

Blair Parker. One day she'll be Blair Death. I smiled at the thought. Then I started to walk up to her until somebody else decided to ruin the moment! This, guy, girl? Either way, decided to bump into me! Seriously now. What was my deal with bumping into people today?

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to!" the, he/she stuttered with her hands in defense. I made an O with my mouth as I dusted my shirt off.

"You should be sorry. But right now, I don't have time to talk to a...it." I explained as I looked up at Blair who was gone. I frowned sadly as I slouched. Then I glared at the he/she.

"Thanks alot idiot." I said angrily. The he/she's eyes went wide as it started getting on it's knees.

"Sorry! I'm r-r-really sorry a-about that!" it said as it pleaded me with it's begging hands. I rolled my eyes as I turned my back.

"Get up. Stop acting so pathetic." I stated while I sighed. "Besides, your not worth my time. I was skipping my lunch period and-"

_Rinnnggg_

"Now I have science with Dr. Stein, great." I muttered. The he/she started getting up as it tilted it's head.

"I-I have him to."

"Good to know."

* * *

**Soul's POV  
**

Science class, seriously? So uncool.

I huffed as I walked inside the classroom. I scanned the room and saw Black*Star. I smirked as I started walking up to him.

Except as normal, he was bragging about himself.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! ONE DAY, I'LL SURPASS SATA-"

My eyes went wide so I quickly went to him and covered his mouth with my hand. Of course he kept mumbling.

"Wat yo doin!"

"Covering your big mouth so Satan won't make us go back. Really Black*Star, I don't care about your speeches but you gotta be more careful. People will be wondering if you say Satan." I explained as I removed my hand.

Black*Star put his hands on his hips and started to laugh out of nowhere.

Sometimes I wondered how I could even survive with this kid.

You see, Black*Star was sent to hell because of his pride. It was alright to have dignity but if you keep saying you'll surpass god and bragging too much, you could go.

"Why are you worrying Soul? I've said it everyday and nobody questions me! Besides, don't you want to stare at Maka over there?" Black*Star pointed at Maka who was in the very front.

_As usual, she's still a goody-two-shoes._

"Guess your right. And she's not my girl anymore. But, it wouldn't hurt to mess with her.." I started to smirk. Black*Star then hit my back as he gave me a thumbs-up.

"Oh I know you'll get her. After all, Tsubaki's my babe, it's you and Maka's turn now." Black*Star said with a cocky grin. I literally felt my face heat up.

_This is so uncool_

Either way, I walked over towards Maka and found an empty seat next to her. Though I did notice a guy with black hair and three white stripe-

I quickly looked back at the guy and realized it was Kid. I smirked to myself knowing that this could help me with my mission, AND mess with Maka. She had been pissed off but it's fun when she's mad.

So I quickly sat down next to her. She noticed my presence and turned her head. Her eyes went wide.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered. I smirked as I shrugged.

"Oh you know, just going to class." I said sarcastically.

Maka though made a gap with her mouth.

"I'm not stupid but.."

"If you're not stupid then don't ask stupid questions." I replied.

Then Maka glared at me, "Fine, whatever."

I smirked and was about to speak until somebody else did.

"Alright class. Listen up!" Stein said as he was sitting in his chair facing us. "For the next three weeks, we will be doing a project."

The class groaned loudly.

"Now you will get partners."

The class cheered.

"I already picked them."

Class groaned again.

"Stop complaining and do the work. I know it's upsetting that we can't dissect animals for three weeks but I think you can make it." Stein stated. I chuckled as I leaned towards Maka's ear who was eagerly paying attention.

"Pretty sure I'm not upset."

Maka jumped a bit that she made the chair go back a bit.

I smirked as I started laughing. I tried to stay quiet but her scared expression killed me. So I put my head down and kept laughing myself. I knew I looked like I was shaking but she was killing me!

"Soul. Why are you shaking?" Stein said startling me. I put my head a bit up but still had my arms crossed on the desk.

"Eh?"

Stein rolled his eyes as he fixed his glasses. "Stop acting like an idiot and pay attention because this is where I announce your partners."

I nodded.

"Okay then. Kim and Ox. Jacqueline and Hiro. Blair and Kilik. Black*Star and Tsubaki. Kid and Crona. Lastly Soul and Maka." he finished and then cleared his throat.

"Any objections?"

Once Stein asked that, every was raising their hand. Too bad that Stein didn't give a shit.

* * *

**Maka's POV  
**

After Science I had Social Studies. Then go home. But I really didn't want to leave! Why? Simple. Stein told us that we need to be at each other's house for the experiment. He said this assignment was sort of a review though. It really wasn't a lab or an experiment, but Stien called it that. Personally I found it stupid. Why did I get Soul? Why is this whole assignment a waste of time? Doesn't he know that it'll just distract us!

"Idiot." I mumbled under my breath as I entered the room. I saw Crona sitting in the far end so I quickly made my way and found an empty seat next to her. I sat down and smiled as I put my items on the desk.

"Hi Crona!" I said cheerfully. Crona jumped a bit but then turned her head. She smiled once she saw it was me.

"H-Hey Maka."

I smiled and then noticed something off. Now, I might not know Crona that well but she seemed to be in a daze when I startled her. She wasn't like that at lunch nor was she red. Something happened. Was it in scienc-

"Crona."

"Yes?"

"Do you like someone?" I asked curiously. Crona instantly turned red once I said that. I smirked.

"Is it Kid?"

After I said that, Crona was instantly a red tomato. I was pretty happy about that.

_Take that Soul. Crona already likes Kid. I wonder what happened though. They must've interacted before science...I guess I'll ask her later_

During Social Studies, Crona passed me a note telling me why, how and needs help. Of course, me who was planning this but did not use the miracle, would help.

Her note was a bit weird though..

_So I was in the hallway. I was going to Science early but I accidentally bumped into Kid. I didn't know who he was at first but he was cute._

_He seemed a bit mean. He called me an "it" _

_That's alright though. People have trouble knowing if I'm a girl or a boy._

_Kid also was harsh. He said I was in the way. I wonder though, how was I in his way._

_I guess it was my fault though. I did bump into him so maybe that's why he was angry._

_I liked him because he seemed so cool, cute and looked like an interesting person._

_I need help. I really want to get to know him more! _

_If you help me, I'll help you with your science partner!_

"He's not my boyfriend!" I whispered as my face turned red.

Crona giggled.

"You two in the back! Shut it or do you want to explain your conversation to the class!" Our teacher said.

We nodded our heads and started paying attention then.

Though I couldn't help but think of Soul a bit.

_Why do people think I'm dating him?!_

* * *

**A/N: I'm updating for tomorrow as well! Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
